


What are you reading?

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodice-Ripper, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Reading can be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Team RWBY is enjoying a "quiet" lunch when Yang wonders what Blake is reading





	What are you reading?

The cafeteria buzzed with lunchtime excitement.  In the back corner, Team RWBY sat, eating together.

 

Well, Yang ate.  Ruby and Weiss argued about something, but Blake always found them arguing, from how much coffee went into the machine, Ruby filling it to the top, Weiss measuring it for the proper amount, to what seemed to be today’s argument, what they should be doing for for fun this weekend.

 

Blake tuned it out, focusing instead on her book.  The struggles of fictional characters as they battled against tangible evils made for far better entertainment than Ruby’s struggle to talk Weiss into roller skating.  Although seeing the mighty heiress fall on her fancy ass might be worth making the trip.

 

To her left, Blake caught Yang staring at the cover of her book.  She frowned at it, as if trying to make sense of the woman in dress clutching at the leg of the heroine of the story.  It could also be the way they were dressed, both in near sheer white clothing that left little to the imagination. Blake cocked an eyebrow when Yang finally looked at her.

 

“Is everything okay?” Blake asked.

 

“I’m just wondering what the naked lady has to do with the Axe of Verity, and why is she humping that one girl’s leg.”  Yang said, poking the front of the book.

 

Blake closed the book around her finger and looked at the cover of the book.  “She is not… it symbolic.”

 

“Of her lust for the lady with the axe? Cause she is really pretty.  I’d hump her too.”

 

Blake blushed, and pulled the book back from Yang.  However, Yang snagged it back. Her finger slid into Blake’s spot, but she opened it randomly in the middle.

 

“And with a heaving bosom, Gwynyevyre, why does her name have that many y, nevermind, and with a heaving bosom,  Gwynyevyre threw herself at Nyala’s feet. ‘No please, I love you.’ Nyala looked up, her golden orbs focusing on the far distance horizon.  ‘I must, for only I can save the world, for I must journey the long and dark road to find the Axe of Verity.” Yang peeked over the book at Blake, the blush covering her cheeks.

 

“Do you enjoy these?”

 

Blake nods.

 

“Can I ask why?”  Yang’s question held sincerity, not mockery.

 

“We have to read all these complex text, about wars, and how horrible the world is, and this book is just so silly, and easy to read.  It doesn’t make me feel like the world is dark, it’s just… nice. You know.”

 

“Yeah, I can get that.  We all need our escapes.  I mean, I’m a pretty aggressive student myself, I really hit the books too.”  Yang’s face split into a wide grin.

 

Blake blinked at her for a few seconds before giggling.  “Oh my Oum, Yang, that was bad.”

 

“But I got to hear your adorable laugh, so it was all worth it.”

 

Shaking her head, Blake took the book back.  As she opened it, Yang moved up next to her shoulder.  “How about instead of you reading about a bodice ripper, we recreate one.”

 

Blake slapped the book down, which stopped Ruby and Weiss’ argument.  The blush returned with a vengeance. “Can you keep up the cheesy dialogue?”

 

“I have a de-brie in cheesy dialogue,” Yang said.

 

Blake laughed again, grabbing Yang’s hand and leading her away, much to the confusion of the rest of their team.


End file.
